


Subtext and Fantasy

by Luna (LVNA), LVNA



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Basement Funtimes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Poisoning, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, adding more characters and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVNA/pseuds/Luna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVNA/pseuds/LVNA
Summary: She loved her senpai. She would do anything for her senpai. She did everything for her senpai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yooooo! 
> 
> I uh, don't have an excuse. I just wanted to write this. Being that the game is sort of...not done as of this point in time, I'm not sure how accurate characterization will be. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking. Enjoy your stay!

Taro Yamada peeled his eyes open groggily. It was too dark to distinguish anything, as his eyes hadn't yet fully adjusted to the lighting of- wait, where exactly was he?! He tried to pull his wrists up to rub at his eyes, but found, to his extreme horror, that they wouldn't move. He twisted his arms experimentally and felt something smooth binding his wrists to the arms of the chair. He found that his legs were in a similar state, and his heart began to beat more rapidly out of fear. All those disappearances at school...was he next?

Taro's eyes adjusted to the dim of the room and he scanned around, noticing some boxes in the corner and stairs heading upwards to his right, and deduced that he was in someone's basement. He took a deep breath and tried to remember what exactly had happened to get him into this predicament. It was after school, and he had seen a note at his locker from an unknown writer asking to meet them in one of the storage rooms. He couldn't recall anything past that. He sighed and imagined his picture on the news along with the other missing students. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the well of worry that was threatening to bubble over.

What could he do? Scream? No one would hear him from underground. The silken ribbons around his wrists and ankles were knotted so tightly and carefully they appeared to have taken hours to tie, and were virtually impossible to undo from his compromised position.

A dull ache had begun to throb in the side of his neck, and he wasn't sure why. How long had he been here like this? Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours as Taro pondered every possible way he would be killed. Perhaps the black market was interested in his organs, he would be tortured slowly as they carved his heart out of his chest. Maybe, they would be merciful and end him with a single bullet. Could human traffickers be behind this? But why him? Taro barely spoke to anyone, and preferred to study and read alone in his spare time. Or maybe, that was why he was taken. A low profile student would probably draw less attention, though that didn't quite matter at this point, because the media had already gotten a hold on the mysterious disappearances at Akademi High School. If they wanted to kidnap low profile targets, why was one of the missing students the flashy and social Ronshaku girl?

All his wonders would be pushed aside when he heard and felt a door close somewhere above him. His heart nearly froze right there. Looks like his captor, or captors, had come to deal with him. He swallowed nervously as he heard the basement door creak open, and slow, cautious steps down the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to look, and instead trained his eyes on the concrete flooring beneath him. W-was that a bloodstain?!

"Oh! Senpai....you're awake!" A female voice cooed.

Shocked, Taro forced himself to look up, and recognized the school uniform of Akademi High. The girl in front of him seemed to be....embarrassed?! How could such a frail looking student be the one behind his kidnapping?! A blush painted her cheeks and she shuffled, with her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry to leave you here for so long. You didn't wake up this morning, but I had to go. You were probably so lonely here!" She apologized.

"S....senpai....?" Taro's throat felt like sandpaper, and his voice sounded as if he had breathed sawdust.

His captor's eyes went blank as the smile dropped off her face.

"Don't you remember me?"

He blinked, before his eyes widened again in realization.

"You're...an underclassman right? .....Aishi-san, was it?"

Taro vaguely remembered accidentally bumping into her near the start of the school year, but they hadn't spoken since.

The bashful smile returned to her cheeks.

"You can call me by my first name when we're alone, you know..."

The way she glared daggers into him told Taro that it was less of a request, and more of a command. Though, he wasn't sure if he even knew her name. He licked his lips nervously, as sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"Er....I don't think....I know....your name?" He said slowly, hoping not to aggravate her.

She crept closer, pupils shrinking into irises as dark as her hair. Taro didn't even realize he was trembling, and pressed back as far as he could into the wooden chair he was bound to.

She leaned over him as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He tried to turn away, but with a deceptively strong grip, she took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. Taro couldn't comprehend the emotions behind her expression.

"My name is Ayano," she began, voice just over a whisper.

"Remember it well. I'll make you scream it hundreds of times a night if it'll make you commit it to memory. Say it for me."

"A-Ayano!" Taro choked out, about to black out from fear.

In an instant, elation lit up across Ayano's face as she backed off of him and turned away, before she began to giggle, holding her face in her hands.

"Oh.....senpai...." She laughed.

Sweat soaked the front of his shirt, and he was breathing hard. So this girl was the serial killer of Akademi High.....

"Wh.......what are you going to do to me?" He dared to ask, once Ayano had calmed down.

She turned back around to face him, those black eyes an unreadable abyss.

"I'm going to get you some food and water. You must be starving." She smiled.

She wasn't wrong, but it was hard for Taro to process that his eventual murderer was showing this much kindness to him.

"Why.....why not just kill me now?" He asked in a low voice, eyes aimed at the floor.

He didn't catch her expression as Ayano spun towards the stairwell and began to ascend. Once she neared the top, her footsteps froze.

"Because I love you."

Taro's world seemed to have stopped spinning right there, as he struggled to catch his breath. He wanted to ask why, why him, why she had killed all those people, why he was here, why, but the door slammed shut and the click of a lock was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've kinda hit a rough patch mentally and academically which is why I haven't updated in uhhhh 2 months ^^" 
> 
> Anyways, here's this for now. Depending on how I feel I might have to bump the rating from M to E ;)

Ayano pressed the bottle's rim to her senpai's dry lips and tilted it upwards. How hungrily he drank up all that water! She watched possessively as a stream of water trickled out the corner of his lips, and was almost tempted to suddenly tip the bottle vertically just to see that luscious fluid cling to her senpai's perfect skin.

When it was almost gone, Ayano removed the bottle and drank the final few sips of water as Taro watched with wide eyes. Touching her mouth to the same surface her senpai had! It was a moment she would treasure forever.

She placed the empty bottle on the ground before turning her attention back to her senpai, who was waiting silently, both out of fear and nervous anticipation.

With a slightly trembling hand, Ayano brushed the water off his cheek slowly, looking him in the eyes the whole time.

A wicked smile spread across her thin lips, that might've been cute in much different circumstances.

Taro was trapped in the whirlpool of her colorless eyes, watching, staring, stuck, until she blinked and he was pulled back into the reality that he was a prisoner at her mercy.

Well, having Ayano here was better than staring at the concrete walls or ominous stains on the floor. He doubted she was entirely human, but her company took the edge off his isolation.

"So.....did you really....deal with....all those other students?" Taro inquired carefully.

Ayano's smile grew wider as she grinned devilishly at her Senpai.

"Of course! They were just nobodies, I would never let them distract you, Senpai!" She beamed, though her voice all but matched the gloom in her gray eyes.

Those pesky.....insects....even the mention of them made Ayano's skin crawl. How dare her Senpai even THINK about them?! Was all her hard work for nothing?

His voice tugged her thoughts back to the basement.

"You...did all that...because you, uh....loved me...?"

Love! It was such a beautiful word and even more beautiful when the syllable fell off her Senpai's delectable pink tongue. She wanted to hear it again.

"Say that again..." She almost growled.

Oblivious to Ayano's quickened heart rate, Taro replied.

"Er, you love me...right?"

She almost fainted as her vision blurred into stars.

"Of course....." She managed to choke out, as her eyes rolled into her head.

On shaky legs she prowled up to her very confused and maybe frightened captive. She leaned over him, not too much unlike what she had done earlier.

"Say you love me too..." She cooed, locking eyes with Taro.

At this proximity, he could see the soft curve to her long eyelashes, and the plush form of her lips. Her cheeks were on the pale side and her wide, blank eyes were a bit creepy, but Ayano was actually fairly attractive. He wondered why he didn't feel afraid anymore. Was it that he knew she would never hurt him?

"U-uh, I love you too?" He said, unsure of whether or not Ayano would believe his lie.

It seemed to have worked, for Ayano sank into the seat, straddling him as she sighed shakily. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his, their sweat mingling where skin touched.

Senpai, all hers, away from everyone else. He was all she'd ever need and she was all he'd ever need. Everything else right now was inconsequential. Her mind was swirling, with every emotion Senpai ever gave her doing backflips in her brain.

She didn't know how long she was there like that with Taro squirming underneath her, just how Taro didn't know why his first instinct was to wrap his arms around her, if his wrists hadn't been bound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School SUUUUUCKS!
> 
> Anyways: this chapter has some brief fatphobia and slut shaming. You have been warned!

The first girl screamed. It was messy.

Blood. Everywhere.

On her clothes, on her knife, on the floor.

A surge of emotions ran through Ayano as she watched the life drain from her first victim's eyes as she gave a final death gurgle. Blood trickled out the side of her mouth.

No one was around to hear. Most students had gone home for the day. Ayano was simply lucky. She'd be more careful next time. Almost mechanically, Ayano tucked the knife into a hidden pocket and began to drag the girl she just stabbed towards the dump. She growled in frustration when she saw that the dragging was spreading the blood around even further. She tried to lift the corpse off the ground in an attempt to curb the amount of cleaning she'd have to do later, but was enraged upon finding out she was too heavy to pick up.

"What a fat fucking pig...how dare she think she have a CHANCE with my LOVELY SENPAI!" Ayano hissed through her teeth, continuing her slow prowl to the back of the school.

After finally making her way to the dumpster, Ayano's gaze was drawn to the contraption next to it. She turned her head slowly to face the incinerator. She gave a small laugh of triumph.

~~~

Pink water ran down the drain alongside similarly red tinged suds.

Ayano sighed as she scrubbed her skin clean of that disgusting whore girl's lifeblood.

She was _exhausted_.

She wasn't strong enough to do it quickly, quietly, and precisely. Cleanup was simply too devastating on her stamina. She'd have to find a better way. And soon. Of course after even murdering a classmate, Ayano still had time to stalk her wonderful Senpai. She thought she'd be able to appreciate him being all alone, in his most vulnerable moments.

She was wrong.

Another one of those filthy sluts was talking to him, _consoling_ him, after his "best friend" had gone missing. Ayano could feel her wrath rising up in her veins again. Her heart gave a pulse, her emotions coming to life as that... _distraction_...hugged her Senpai. How dare she contaminate him! This time she'd be much cleaner with her kill. Maybe even make her suffer a bit first for touching her Senpai.

Suddenly, a phrase from her science class drifted into her mind.

_"...convulsions so severe...normal breathing ceases...asphyxiation...death..."_

Ayano had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, because I'm planning something absolutely DISGUSTING later. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have an excuse just take it

Ayano peeked out around the corner and saw her latest victim gagging, grasping at her throat as if there was an invisible noose strangling her.

“Shh...stop struggling...” Ayano whispered.

Almost as if on cue, her victim’s body fell lifelessly to the ground, her face pale and twisted in pain, even in death. Screams echoed around the courtyard as witnesses realized what happened. She hid herself for a moment from another student running frenzied to get help, tears streaking her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Before the nurse even came, Ayano knew her job was done. Too easy! Stalking away silently, she rehearsed the excuses she would tell the police this time. And to think she had only put a _sprinkle_ of poison in her lunch. (She still had an entire bottle!) Weak.

Wait...what was this feeling...? Ayano usually felt giddy and restless after her eliminations, but she found herself replaying the sight of her victim’s eyes rolling back into her head as Ayano walked home from school. The choked cries of pain still rang clearly in her mind. She moved quickly with a newfound glee. This was exciting, and she liked it. Quick killings were fun, but this torture aspect brought a whole new side to her hunt. If those bitchy girls thought they could hurt her by getting between her and her soulmate, she would hurt them back tenfold. Yes, this seemed justified. Satisfied, Ayano continued her silent walk home.

Ayano flipped open her textbook, the cover hitting her desk with a thud. Before, she had mindlessly read the information and regurgitated it to get through tests, but now she studied with renewed fervor as she realized the usefulness of simple science. After her test run with poisoning, she knew that, one, the nurse was too dumb to notice her steal the keys to the cabinet, and two, if it looked like she had nothing to do with it, she didn’t have to do any cleanup. Not that it mattered, she was an expert at getting blood off the tile at this point and was now strong enough to easily carry the bodies off to the incinerator. Ayano found after a while of research that while biology and chemistry could help her to kill more effectively, psychology could lead to some interesting results.

The next week, Ayano’s science teacher spoke to her on the way out of class.

“Aishi-san, your grades have dramatically improved in my class.”

“I’ve been studying more. I find science interesting.” She responded.

“Very well. I hope it continues.” Her teacher smiled weakly.

Though Ayano only took out a few competitors thus far, the impact on the school could be felt. Through the insistence and support from the community, Akademi High would continue to push through despite the tragedies, though they weren’t exactly tragedies to Ayano. She noticed the obnoxious social butterflies laughed a lot less, which was easier on her ears, as their piercing shrieks of laughter weren’t exactly pretty to listen to. A lot of kids, even the toughest ones from the martial arts club, scurried through the hallways and scanned classrooms in paranoia, eyes filled with mistrust.

Even her dearest, most beloved Senpai had been affected by the change in atmosphere, and he was the only one whose feelings she cared about. His normally clear eyes were clouded with sadness, and his peacefully quiet demeanor was tainted with worry. Ayano could practically smell it at this point. She’d become so used to her Senpai’s typical routine and posture that even a shiftthe angle of his shoulders would come to her attention. He was so...down.

And that?

That broke her heart.

Everyone wanted to bring the killer to justice. Even Senpai. But they couldn’t know, she’d be locked away from her soulmate forever! She ground her teeth in frustration. But without an explanation, he’d continue to be sad. No, she couldn’t be the cause of that. No way. She couldn’t bear being the one to hurt her Senpai. Ayano almost cried at the thought. The only way to lift his sprits was to make someone else for her crimes. Who better than the girl who was trying to comfort him? Ayano giggled sadistically. She’d try something new. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grrr I can't wait to stop writing murder and start writing Yan-chan and Senpai's "true love" wink wink

"Kokona-chan, could you follow me for a minute?" Ayano asked her "friend" sweetly.

"Um, sure. Why?"

"I just want to show you something. Don't worry, just come with me."

Ayano had barely exchanged two sentences with Kokona, and her patience had already run thin. God, she couldn't wait to dice her up like an onion like she did to that other girl a few weeks ago, who was rotting underground in the school garden right now. Unfortunately for Kokona (and fortunately for Ayano), she would meet a different, much more torturous end.

~~~

Ayano rubbed the bandage onto the superficial wound she had inflicted upon her own arm, watching the nurse out of the corner of her eye. When her back was turned, Ayano slid the bottle of tranquilizer into her pocket, and thanked the nurse for the bandage. Her next move was to find Kokona, who was, as she predicted, leaving class with Senpai. Ayano watched their brief exchange bitterly. Kokona's fake smile and honeyed words were supposed to make her Senpai feel better? Please. No one knew Senpai like Ayano did. Only capturing the "killer" would inspire him with new hope, and bring that glorious light back to his adorable eyes.

She had prepared for this one. The instrument case she'd "borrowed" from the band lay in waiting in an unused storage room. No one would go in there, it was usually locked, though Ayano had picked the lock with ease. Not that they'd need to, there wasn't anything in there. It was genius!

"...what is this?" Kokona inquired, confusedly examining the room as Ayano silently clicked the door shut behind them. She drew out her syringe and crept behind Kokona.

She could only let out a panicked squeal as something sharp pierced her neck, but it was muffled by the hand that Ayano had quickly clapped over her mouth. She couldn't afford any noise, with the paranoia flooding the school, any sort of cry would cause a flood of administration to its source.

"Quiet now, no more struggling..." Ayano cooed, her pupils shrinking into black as she pressed the plunger.

With a weak, final cry, Kokona's heavy lidded eyes fell shut. Perfect aim! Ayano had struck her jugular precisely on the first try, which filled her with a sense of morbid pride. Ayano quietly dragged her victim's limp body over to the instrument case where she tucked her in before latching the box shut.

"Goodnight, scum." Ayano whispered.

~~~

Saki spotted Ayano just as she was about to leave school. The blue haired girl ran up to her, distress apparent across her face.

"Yan-chan, have you seen Kokona? I haven't spoken to her since this morning, and she skipped class without saying anything. Yamada-san is quite concerned. I've been trying to reassure him, but in truth I'm also really worried. It's just not like her. Do you think maybe the murd-"

"No, I haven't. Perhaps she went home for the day." Ayano answered dismissively.

Ayano's eye twitched a bit. How dare she mention Senpai so casually?!

"But...with all these disappearances...how can you not even care?" Saki pleaded.

Ayano softened her expression.

"Don't worry, Saki-chan...Kokona can take care of herself. I'm sure you'll hear from her soon."

She added a smile as well, just for style points, honestly. Her words had done enough.

"Maybe you're right, and I'm worrying for nothing. Thanks, Yan-chan." Saki sighed.

"Of course."

 _Can't wait to watch your dead body hit the ground._ Ayano thought, as they hugged.

Ayano watched Saki walk away before she continued her commute home. How could Senpai even stand being near someone like THAT? She was incredibly annoying, to the point where it was infuriating.

Emotions were...difficult. They were both her greatest curse and blessing. Without feeling, she would never know joy, excitement, or love. However, she was also exposed to things like heartbreak, jealousy, and rage. She had to get rid of negative feelings (and obstacles to the positive ones) the only way she knew how.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i know its september dont mention it
> 
> (TW: TORTURE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT MENTION)

Kokona saw only darkness. Instantly, panic chilled her entire body as she tensed in fear, her heart racing. To make matters worse, she was bound tightly by her ankles, wrists, and waist to what she assumed was a chair. Every movement she made caused her restraints to press into her flesh, digging and scraping again the delicate exposed skin.

Wait...

Exposed?!

To her extreme horror, Kokona realized that she had been stripped of her school uniform. Clad in only her undergarments, she was suddenly very aware of how tight the binding on her waist was, and the ice cold draft that raised hairs on her entire body.

Is this how she would die? In some perv's basement? Would he make her do something embarrassing before he raped her? Maybe he would make her lick his feet like a dog? Tears welled in her blindfolded eyes. She wanted to go home. He would probably murder her brutally, just like all those other girls at school. Even worse, he would keep her forever as a slave. Kokona sobbed quietly as she hung her head in shame.

Suddenly, there was an echoing creak as a heavy door opened. Kokona gasped and her head snapped up wildly, though there was nothing for her to see in the darkness. She heard a click, followed by steps. They sounded surprisingly light to her, though that did not ease her fear as she began to sweat, the condensation like frost against her cold skin.

The blindfold was ripped off her head suddenly, the glare of the light against her eyes blinding. She instinctively slammed her eyelids shut, blinking slowly as they adjusted to the light.

Her abducter's figure slowly blurred into view...

~~~

Ayano stared at the pitiful animal in front of her with complete disdain. Her face betrayed none of the hatred brewing in her mind.

Kokona blinked mutely at her for a few seconds.

"Y-yan-chan? W-what's going on?" She blubbered out of shock.

Ayano's eyes darkened. She did not reply.

"Ayano! Where is this? What are you doing here?!"

"...this is my house, idiot." She finally spat.

Kokona's pupils shrank as she gasped in horror.

"S-so...you d-did this...! Why? W-what did I do?!"

Ayano recounted that day she say Kokona hug her Senpai, pressing her chest into his...she grit her teeth.

"You touched him." Ayano whispered, barely louder than a breath.

"W-what? I...I didn't hear you..." Kokona whimpered.

Ayano shook her head. It was nearly 7:00. She'd have to head to school now or risk being late.

As she turned to leave, Kokona struggled and cried out.

"W-wait! Please...can I at least have my clothes back...it's so cold..."

Ayano shrugged, but didn't turn around.

"It'd be hard to wear ashes..." She replied, voice icy.

"Y-you burned my uniform? But...you made it for me! Did it have no meaning to you? Do I have no meaning to you?!" Kokona cried.

Ayano shrugged again.

"I guess not."

With a click, the light went out as Ayano left, slamming the door shut.

Kokona could only stare into the darkness.

Another click was heard as the lock turned shut.

Tears began to spill down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i cant wait to get back to the ~romance~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Looks at the date) w-well uh, you see,

I’m cold. I only feel cold now. I don’t know how long I’ve been here. That demon doesn’t let me sleep. I hear her voice ringing in my head, so I’ve forgotten how many days it’s been. 

I'm tired, my eyelids feel so heavy. They close for a split second before I hear a bang, and I snap awake. 

I expect my tormentor to return, but there’s only silence. Another hallucination.

When I’m alone like this I think about my  family and friends. I wonder if they’re looking for me. Or if they’ve already assumed I’m dead. 

Well of course they have. I’m worthless. 

That’s what the little demon in my head keeps telling me. 

“Kokona-chan...”

”NNGH! SHUT UP!” I yell as loud as I can, though all the strength has long faded from my body. 

“Don’t you want to kill Yan-chan?”

”Never...I’d become a monster just like her.”

”Ha! You’re already a monster! It’s just like she says!”

I know what comes next. 

“Worthless. Trash. Pig. Whore. Monster. Filth. Demon. Worthless.” 

I used to cry every time, but now I accept it. She’s right, after all. 

I think my fingers have frosted off. My nose still hurts from earlier. My legs are so numb. I want to leave, I want to leave...

~~~

I stroll into the basement and flip the light on. She’s held onto her fragile sanity for so long. I wonder when she’ll break? 

Oh? She’s staring straight ahead, at the wall. The blood from her broken nose has dried all over the bottom half of her face, and dripped into her lap. 

“Kokona.” 

Usually, she starts screaming and crying when I approach her, or I get some form of weak protest. She won’t even look my way. She’s muttering something. 

“Useless...worthless...die...kill...”

I can’t help but break into a wide smile. Perfect. I’ll bring Senpai a little gift tomorrow morning, I think to myself. 

“Kokona. Let’s go to school together tomorrow.” 

She finally turns to face me. Her eyes are glazed over, pupils shrunk. 

“Kill...”

”Yes, Kokona...kill...”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of violence to come! ;)
> 
> I would love and appreciate criticism and comments!


End file.
